


When It Rains, It Pours

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Not So Single Father AU [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Collars, Demon Finn Balor | Prince Devitt, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Kayfabe Compliant, Kid Fic, Kinda, Knifeplay, Leashes, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Non-Explicit Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Single Parents, Wax Play, and all that other kinky goodness, does it count as single parent if he has 3 bfs, etc - Freeform, ilt!, its nonsexual but dean comes across as a sub in everything i wirte, mentions of - Freeform, mentions of czw and the violence from that, sorta - Freeform, written for City!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: "I didn't know you had a daughter."AKA the AU where Dean, Roman, Seth, and Finn are in a committed relationship, Dean has a kid, and Balor is essentially a dad





	When It Rains, It Pours

“Hey, guys. I’m gonna be a little late getting to the hotel. Iva wants to go shopping and there’s no way in hell I’m letting her go by herself.” Dean’s voice is rough around the edges, probably from the boot he had taken to the throat during his match. Seth and Roman nod and continue to gather their stuff from the locker room. Finn however, has a question.

“Who’s Iva?” He asks, pulling his shirt over his shoulders.

“My daughter. If I ever think about letting her go around the city at night alone before she turns like 16, fucking shoot me.” Dean grumbles. He sets his bag down next to Seth’s, gives his boyfriends each a kiss, and darts out before Finn can say anything.

“Daughter?” He asks, looking at his boyfriends. The cogs in his head are turning, but for some reason, the knowledge isn’t sinking in.

Roman shrugs and grabs Dean’s bag as well as his own. “Not our story to tell, man.” He says, nonplussed as he carries the bags to the bus. Finn and Seth follow with their own bags, falling into a companionable silence.

Three hours later, Dean shows up at the hotel. Seth and Roman are already asleep, curled up in the middle of the two queen beds they had pushed together. Finn’s sitting at the desk, his laptop propped open on his knees. Dean comes over and sits against the side of the desk, pressing a kiss to Finn’s bare knee.

“Hey, babe.” He mumbles, voice heavy with sleepiness. His eyelids are drooping, his bright blue eyes muted with exhaustion. He rests his head on Finn’s knee, practically purring when Finn’s fingers slide through his hair.

“Hey, Asthore.” They sit in silence for a moment, Finn using one hand to type as the other carded through Dean’s hair.  Eventually, Finn can’t hold in his curiosity. “So, I didn’t know you had a daughter.”

Dean sighs heavily, curling his fingers around Finn’s calf. He huffs out a dry laugh. “Yeah, I guess I owe you an explanation, huh? Her name’s Iva. She’s 13. I had her when I was 19. I don’t really know who her mom is. She was a one-off fuck when I was drunk back when I was with CZW and I was barely conscious after each match. She didn’t want Iva, so she gave her to me, and shit, I couldn’t give her away. She’s been traveling with me her whole life.” Finn can feel his shrug.

After a moment, he starts speaking again. “I would do anything for her. She’s getting her education online. I used to skip meals, so she could eat. I have no clue what I’m doing, and it’s really hard to deal with. Whenever I would fight or be with medical, I had the other wrestlers watch her, so she didn’t grow up around the best of company.”

It takes Finn a moment to realize that Dean’s crying.

“Would it be okay if I asked to meet her?” Finn asks quietly. “I assume that Seth and Roman have already had the pleasure.” He says, offering a sweet smile. Dean looks up at him with reddened, tear-filled eyes and nods.

“Come on, let’s go to bed. I’ll talk to her tomorrow.” Dean says, scrubbing his face with his hands. Finn nods with a smile and helps Dean up and leads him over to the bed. Dean strips down to his boxers and presses himself to the curve of Roman’s back. Finn settles behind Seth, burying his face in the younger man’s hair.

“Goodnight, loves.”  
++  
The next morning, Finn’s woken up by a heavy body thumping down across him. He groans and rolls over, mumbling something in heavily accented English. He assumes it’s Dean or Seth waking him up.

“C’mon, wake up, man. Dad said you were one of the fun ones.” The voice is high pitched and saccharine sweet. Panic lurches high in his chest as he sits up.

Sitting across his lap was a muscular teenage girl. Her auburn hair was buzzed close to her head and her crystal blue eyes were lined with heavy kohl. She was wearing a black tank top and ripped jeans that hung low on her hips. Her lip was pierced, and her ears were stretched. She looked just like Dean, down to the dimples and the chipmunk cheeks.

Finn realizes with a jolt that he’s wearing nothing but briefs and he hasn’t showered since last night’s match. There’s a large bruise forming right where the girl’s weight is sitting, and there’s _definitely_ a hickey or twelve down his chest.

He puts on a bright smile and offers his hand. “I’m Finn. I imagine you’re Iva?” He asks as she shakes his hand. Her hand is covered in callouses from lifting weights, and her grip is _strong_.

“Pleased to meetcha, Finn. Is it true that you’re possessed by a demon?” She asks, sitting back on her haunches. Finn’s too busy laughing to truly appreciate the stunned look on his boyfriends’ faces.

 _I like this one. She reminds me of the madman._ Bálor seems to stir at the mention of Demons, which isn’t really surprising. Finn shushes It internally before letting his smile turn a little dark.

Iva maintains eye contact with no hesitation, though her grin turns a little sharp. “That’s fucking dope.” She says before jumping off the bed. Dean tosses a pair of sweatpants that definitely aren’t his and a Black and Brave t-shirt to Finn, who changes as quickly as he can under the covers.

Seth, Roman, and Dean are munching on room service, another untouched plate still sitting on the table with a cup of coffee. There’s an extra empty plate and lipstick stained mug is sitting on the desk. Finn manages to pull himself out of bed despite the aching in between his shoulder blades, sliding into the free chair at the table. Iva was perched on Dean’s knee, chewing bubblegum and listening to music loudly through her headphones.

“You and Seth have the same shit taste in music, huh?” Dean mumbles, peering over her shoulder. She and Seth both let out indignant noises of protest. Finn cracks a smile around the rim of his coffee mug.

They spend the morning milling around the hotel room in easy companionship. Finn notes with slight delight that while she calls Dean ‘dad’, she calls Seth ‘papa’ and Roman ‘tama’. He realizes that she’s been around Seth and Roman for over five years now and that he’s an outsider to their relationship and their life.

He excuses himself to the balcony and closes the door behind himself. He leans against the guardrail, pressing the pads of his thumbs into the corner of his eye sockets. “Fuck.” He mutters, trying to ignore the angry squirming of Bálor against his brainstem.

Several minutes later, the door slides open and Iva steps out, her steps weighed down by a pair of beaten combat boots. She sits next to him, lighting a cigarette. She barely raises it to her lips before Finn gives her a dirty look, so she stubs it out against the rail.

“How’re you doing?” She asks, tugging on the ankle of his sweatpants.

He huffs out a laugh. “You can go tell your dad I’m fine.” He says, running his thumbs down his nose and across his nasolabial folds. He knows that the way he’s standing with his shoulders hunched low is gonna cause the pain in his back to grow to an even worse level, but he can’t bring himself to care.

She snorts and lets out a laugh that sounds startlingly like Dean’s. “He didn’t send me out here. Told me to give you space.” She blew a large bubble with her gum. “So, you okay out here?” She asks again.

Finn huffs and drops his hands from his face. “I’m good. Just… thinking.” He says after a moment. Bálor’s laugh is threatening to send shivers down his back.

A gleam of copper catches Finn’s eye, and he looks down to see Iva offering a coin. “Penny for your thoughts?” She asks with a shit-eating grin.

Finn laughs and sinks to sit with his back against the railing. He takes the penny, turning it in his hands. He traces the details of the words, the shield, of Lincoln’s face as he gathers his words.

“Just feeling a little out of place. Your dad and the others have been together for, what, almost 6 years? I just joined them earlier last year. You consider Roman and Seth your dads just as much as Dean is. I’m just meeting you know.” Bálor’s voice is filling his mind with doubts and poison, Its voice curling around his spine like a vice. He can feel himself losing control, can feel Its claws replacing his hands.

Iva thumps him on the back of the head. It’s so sudden that it startles Bálor into sinking back into his mind. “No offense, but that’s really fucking dumb.” She snorts. “I didn’t meet papa and tama until my, like, 11th birthday. I hated Roman for the first year that I knew him. I tried to bite him when he offered his hand. It took a while for Seth to grow on me, too.” Iva goes quiet for a moment before speaking again. “Don’t tell the others, but I think you’re my favorite.” She shrugs. “If it really bothers you, I can come up with a nickname for you too.”

Finn feels a smile quirk at his lips and he nods. It feels stupid, wanting validation and respect from a 13-year-old girl, but here he is, and there’s Iva giving him an appraising look. She pulls out her phone and googles something quickly, long nails tapping over her screen.

After a moment she perks up and looks at him. “Athair.” She says happily, looking at Finn with eyes that make him feel like he’s looking at Dean.

He laughs. “Did you just look up the Irish word for father?” He asks through the grin splitting his cheeks.

She nods eagerly. “And It,” she says, tapping Finn’s temple, “can be Baba.” She states proudly.

Finn tries to ignore the stirring in his chest and the lump in his throat as, for once, Bálor is left at a loss for words. Instead, It’s trying and failing to find something to something to say, but Its voice is sticking in Its throat. It takes him a moment to realize that he’s crying.

Iva wraps an arm around his torso and pulls his face down to rest on her shoulder. She comforts him as he bawls, not unlike a child. He can’t help but laugh. “I’m supposed to be the adult here, and a kid less than half my age is comforting me.” He sniffs, scrubbing under his eyes.

Iva looks at him, and deadpans, “I might be a kid, but Dean taught me how to comfort crying boyfriends.” He can tell she’s dead serious, and for some reason, that makes his heart swell.

After a few minutes of composing himself, he enters the hotel room again with Iva in tow. She walks over to her father, drapes her arms over his shoulders and asks, “So, when are you guys getting married?”

Dean chokes on his sausage, Roman almost spits out a mouthful of coffee, and Seth fell out of his chair laughing. Finn sputters, remembering the rings zipped safely in the inside pocket of his leather jacket.

 _I really think I like this one._ Bálor sounded almost choked up, like It was fighting back tears. Ignoring the wetness in his stomach, Finn sits with his boyfriends and enjoys his morning.  
++  
Iva starts traveling with some of the girls on the roster around the time she meets Finn. According to her, staying on a bus with her dad and his boyfriends was, quote, ‘not optimal and just asking for mental scars’. She joins Asuka, Bayley, Sasha, Alexis, and Mickie on their bus, which can’t be much better.

Finn doesn’t mind. She still hangs out backstage and at ringside, cheering on her dads, as well as milling around their hotel rooms sometimes. Besides, it gives them the space to _enjoy_ themselves, and it makes clothing a lot less required.

When she turns 14, they’re in Vegas. They spend the day at Dean’s house, just the five of them. They lounge around, eating food their diets don’t allow and letting the day waste away. It’s perfect.

For Finn’s three-year anniversary with the boys, he takes Dean, Seth, and Roman out to a fancy dinner that ends up with them back at their hotel room in the best way possible. It leads to them spreading Roman across their bed. The night peaks with his chest slapped red, cuts littering his skin, wax pooling in the canyons of his hipbones. He’s collared and wearing a leash that Seth’s holding onto, practically choking him. Finn’s eating him out like it’s all he needs to live and Dean’s sitting on Roman’s face, relishing in the beard burn it leaves on his thighs.

After Finn’s been taken apart, examined, and put back together multiple times, when he’s sated and tired and high on the feeling of skin against skin, he can’t keep his mouth shut.

“Marry me.”

This isn’t how he planned this. He had a half-baked idea about how to do it, something involving a beautiful picnic with all their favorites and gorgeous flowers and expensive wine. Instead, he lets the words slip out during his post-orgasm haze with Bálor underneath his breastbone.

Roman’s already asleep, but Seth and Dean are still awake enough to hear him. Dean grows still and quiet, but Seth just continues tracing patterns across Finn’s chest and mumbles out a gentle, “Of course.”

It takes Dean a moment to process the words. He turns, nuzzling his nose against the clump of hickeys sucked behind his ear. He leaves behind a sharp bite and answers Finn with a searing kiss that sparks fire along the Irishman’s spine.

The next morning, Finn pulls out the rings he had gotten. They’re simple, nothing more than light gold bands that somehow look very different on all of their hands. Iva notices as soon as she greets them, emitting a squeal so high Finn’s ears can barely register it.

As he looks at their small, mismatched family, Finn realizes just how happy he and Bálor have become.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tonyknees on tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
